


Irrelevant

by SnowMoonyx



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Did he have a purpose aside of being a means of transportion? Honestly, Finral didn't think so.His friends thinks otherwise, and comforts him after finding him crying alone.





	Irrelevant

"Hey Finral, could you send me to town?"

"Yeah, sure." He opened a portal, sending Vanessa through. Just another day, and more meaningless waste of time.

Honestly, was he nothing more than a means of transportion?

It had been bugging him lately. His self-esteem had always been on the low side, but recently it had pummelled. His world had grown a little duller, usually vibrant colors fading into ghosts of themselves.

For some reason he had ended up alone in their castle. Probably because the others had actual things to do, out there making a little difference everyday that mattered.

The sky had cracked above, and now the rain was thundering down outside. Finral didn't really do anything but... Breathe.

Exist.

So he sat down in one of the windows, leaning against the frame and letting a leg dingle down on the outside. It got a little wet but it didn't really matter. Not much did matter, certainly not him.

He sighed. And closed his eyes. And thought.

That was an awful idea. It didn't take long until he felt a stabbing in his stomach and an ache in his heart, so he subconsciously dragged his knees to his chest and hugged them tight.

This was stupid. What would he even gain from crying in the window? He tried to force the tears in his eyes away, but blinking excessively didn't help. It did the opposite, in fact.

And soon enough a sob pressed out from his lips, followed by another and another until he broke completely down crying. The sounds he made got washed away in the rain, noises that didn't really mean much and wouldn't inflict fate in any way. Why would they? He was insignificant, useless, irrelevant. His feelings didn't matter.

"Finral?"

His feelings didn't matter, so why was there someone there with concern in their voice?

Hiding his tears wasn't possible at this point, but he tried anyway. Furiously wiping at his eyes left them sore and itchy, and it took a few seconds for him to focus on who stood in front of him.

It turned out to be Magna and Luck, both looking worried, the latter devoid of a smile for once. (There was a small uplifted corner on his lips though, but since it was Luck, that didn't really count.)

"Oh hey guys! Welcome back." He forced his still quivering lips into a smile, but their frowns only got deeper. (The uplifted corner disappeared.)

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't."

"Uh yeah, you definitely were. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I, uh, the wind got in my eye?"

It was futile and he knew it, but even as the walls around his thoughts crumpled down he still took a last stand, desperate to keep their concern away. "Hey, you know you can talk to us, right?"

That did it. The walls shattered and fell, and the waterworks started anew. He buried his head in his knees, desperate to preserve whatever amount of dignity he might have left.

Despite his resolve to _not_ appear more stupid than he already did, the second an arm wrapped around his shoulders he tilted his head just slightly, taking in the comfort his friend offered, though he was unsure whether it was Luck or Magna that held him close.

"Finral, spill."

The chest vibrated beneath his ear, and oh, it was Magna. Not too surprising- Luck wasn't all that hyped for this type of close contact.

"I-I don't know how to say it," Finral whispered, voice choked as he fought of the sobs that threatened to leave his lips. "It's so stupid and-"

" _Finral."_

He took a deep, shaky breath. His lips parted. His voice was nothing but a whisper. "Why am I?"

A moment of silence. Then Luck cocked his head. "Why are you what?"

Finral pressed his lips together. He really didn't want to elaborate, but his wording had gotten them confused. Figures. He parted his lips again. "What's the point of- of me? Wh... Why do I exist?"

Magna huffed. "You're saying that like it's wrong somehow."

Finral just nodded. If he said another word it'd be replaced by him breaking down crying.

Luck crossed his arms. "Well, it's not. You exist 'cuz you do. Just like the rest of us. None of us were put here for a reason, we just were. But we as a group need you here. You keep us together, y'know?"

Finral shook his head. He couldn't believe that. The group wouldn't fall apart simply because he wasn't around. They were all too good friends.

Magna seemed to sense this. "Alright, putting it that way isn't right. We'd still be a group even if you weren't here, I'll admit that. But remove anyone else and we'd still be a group. Maybe not our great leader though, but anyone else.

"The point though, is that we like having you here. Yeah, you make a pretty convenient ride, I'll admit that, but that isn't the only thing you can bring to the table. I refuse to belive that you've shown us your full potential yet, Finral, because even if you like to flaunt you keep the cards that matters the most close to yourself. So cheer up, alright? We don't want you sad."

Finral frowned. He couldn't be optimistic- it just didn't work out. "Don't," he whispered softly, "don't try to fix this with words. You know I'm weak; you just have to accept it."

"We won't," Luck insisted, "we know you're stronger than you look, than you let on. It's rather _you_ that has to accept that; there's way more to you than what meets the eye, even if you don't quite believe it yourself."

He wasn't sure if he could, but there it was. A small flicker of hope, a bloom of light in his chest. "Honest?" His voice was small and he hated himself for it, bit Magna actually managed a gentle smile and Luck went back to grinning.

"We'd never lie to you. Now, where's that smile? I know you're hiding it from us!"

Finral frowned, desperately trying to fight off the smile that threatened to take over his lips. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Luck's grin widened, and oh _no_. "Guess we'll have to bring it out ourselves then!" He dove at Finral, Magna just barely managing to escape. Then Luck's fingers ran all over his sides, knowing the spots where Finral was most ticklish. He burst out laughing, unable to keep it back.

"Mercy, mercy!" he whined breathlessly, the tears in his eyes not from crying in hopelessness. "Please!"

Luck gave him a few last jabs for good measure before finally letting him go. The three of them fell into a heap on the floor, and while not everything inside him was fixed it was easier to grasp at the concept of hope, of believing in himself.

The sun broke through the clouds, and Finral smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Finral he's such a sweetheart ❤


End file.
